Time Machine
by Airawliet2327
Summary: DISCONTINUED!—Di depannya, sosok itu kembali hadir dengan senyum yang sama. Apakah ini sebuah ilusi atau permainan belaka? Ataukah, Tuhan sedang memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Memberinya sebuah mesin waktu tak berwujud agar ia bisa menebus semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. "Kau mengusirku?", "Bonjour, baby. I miss you."/Sekuel of 'Sacrifice'/R
1. Awal Musim Panas

**Time Machine** © **Aira Ai**

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina **_ngiahaha _*abaikan_. _Naruto milik om Masashi, tapi nantinya juga bakalan jadi milik saya sebagai penerusnya. Hoho #plakk

Warning : a Sekuel, OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], Rush *maybe* dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

A/N : Ini adalah sekuel dari ff saya yang judulnya 'Sacrifice'. Yang belum baca, saran saya, mending baca fict itu dulu sebelum membaca fict ini biar tahu ceritanya gimana ^_^

**DLDR!**

* * *

-Time Machine —**Awal Musim Panas**-

* * *

Musim Panas, Musim Gugur, Musim Dingin, dan Musim Semi.

Keempat musim silih berganti. Dua kali musim panas, dua kali musim gugur, dua kali musim dingin, dan dua kali musim semi. Tidak terasa, sudah dua tahun sejak Hinata meninggalkan dunia serta keindahan dan keburukan yang berada di dalamnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah pada kota _Tokyo_. Hanya penambahan wahana bermain di kebanyakan tempat, terutama taman. Selain itu, semuanya sama saja dengan kondisi seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke membolak-balik dan membaca lembaran demi lembaran berkas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Garis-garis di wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas dari dua tahun yang lalu. Dan penampilan Sasuke sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa.

Beberapa kali gumaman keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke meraih segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di setiap meja kantor. Ia meneguk setengah dari isi gelas tersebut tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada sederetan kata yang terdapat pada lembaran di depannya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram sebal. Kesimpulan serta siasat yang telah terbentuk dalam benaknya mendadak hilang akibat sebuah suara yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Dengan kesal ia menoleh pada orang di depannya yang tengah menutup kembali pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Naruto."

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto oleh Sasuke menyengir lebar seraya melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Tidak tahu ia bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang ingin menerkamnya karena telah berani mengusiknya. Sungguh, Sasuke akan sangat kesal jika pada saat ia sedang bekerja atau melakukan sesuatu yang serius, diganggu atau diusik oleh seseorang.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Ada apa. Mau kubunuh, hah!"

"Eh? T-tidak. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan hasil rapat tadi pagi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam, dan menghembuskannya serentak dengan terbukanya kelopak matanya. "Jelaskan!"

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan di depan Sasuke, "Awalnya Sabaku _corp_ menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha _corp_. Tapi, dengan merekomendasikan ide-ide serta keuntungan yang kau tawarkan dalam proyek baru ini, akhirnya Sabaku Gaara menyetujuinya. Aku sudah memberikan berkas-berkas yang kau titipkan kepadanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan dari rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya. Sebenarnya, ia telah mengetahui perihal kesetujuan perusahaan yang baru-baru ini bersahabat dengan Uchiha _corp_ melalui berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia baca, dan ia puas dengan hasilnya. Terlebih, Sabaku Gaara selaku pemimpin Sabaku _corp_ menerima usulan serta ide-ide untuk proyek baru yang akan dikembangkan oleh kedua perusahaan besar itu.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkas di depannya. Ia lalu meraih laptop yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja sekaligus buatan perusahannya dan menaruh benda itu di depannya. Tangannya menekan tombol _power_. Sembari menunggu _loading_ pemrosesan, diliriknya Naruto yang kini tengah menatap sebuah pernik hiasan meja kerjanya.

"Sejak kapan ben─"

"Jangan sentuh atau kau mati!" Sasuke merampas benda berbentuk bola kristal dengan replika pasangan kekasih duduk di bawah pohon natal yang daunnya ditutupi butiran kapas putih. Ia menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Naruto. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik. Sasuke tidak suka benda pribadinya disentuh orang lain terutama bola kristal yang sepertinya sangat dijaganya dengan baik.

"K-kenapa? Itu kan hanya bola kristal biasa. Lagian, kalau tidak mau disentuh, mengapa kau menaruhnya di meja kerjamu? Setiap orang yang datang, pasti akan tergiur untuk menyentuh dan melihatnya dari jarak dekat."

"Jika tidak ada hal penting lagi, silahkan keluar dari ruanganku."

"Barang murahan seperti itu kan banyak dijual di toko-toko," Cibir Naruto dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Perkataannya sangat mengena tepat di hati Sasuke membuatnya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang atasan.

"A-aku kan cuma bercanda," Naruto meggaruk pipinya pelan. "Begini Sasuke. Kuperhatikan, kau berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak ditinggal Hinata, kau berubah menjadi _workaholic_. Setiap hari kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk bekerja bekerja dan bekerja, tak pernah ada waktu untuk berlibur." Imbuhnya.

Tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Sasuke, Naruto memilih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lebih baik kau mengambil cuti kerja untuk beberapa hari. Ku rasa kau butuh istirahat. Sedikit _refreshing_ ke luar kota atau luar negeri mungkin bagus."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, "Jangan memerintahku. Aku adalah atasanmu, Naruto."

"Hah, selalu saja atasan terus yang menjadi alasanmu. Memangnya tidak ada kata lain apa. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan ancamanmu. Tinggal bilang Fugaku-_jisama_, beres deh," Naruto memamerkan sederetan giginya pada Sasuke.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Sasuke. Dan, bukan hanya _refreshing_ yang kau dapatkan, tapi ide mengenai proyek baru kita juga bisa kau dapatkan dalam cuti ini. Aku telah memilihkanmu tempat yang bagus. Tapi, menerima atau menolak itu terserah padamu." Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Sasuke beruah menjadi pemuda yang kerjaannya hanya bekerja bekerja dan bekerja sejak ditinggal Hinata. Sasuke bahkan tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi. Kerja otak jeniusnya hanya memicu pada kata 'Bekerja', tidak terpikirkan hal lain selain itu. Kekasih yang dicintainya pun diacuhkan begitu saja hingga Sakura memilih untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke dan tinggal bersama paman serta sepupunya di _Los Angeles_. Hingga saat ini, Sasuke masih menutup rapat hatinya. Tidak terhitung jumlah perempuan yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya saat mendengar berita bahwa direktur muda Uchiha _corp_ telah berstatus _Available_.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Jika dipikir-dipikir, ucapan serta usul Naruto benar juga. Selain liburan, ia bisa mencari ide-ide lain untuk proyek baru yang direncanakannya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku sekarang? _Meeting_?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan Sasuke. "Kalau masalah itu kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serahkan saja padaku. Suigetsu juga akan membantuku nantinya."

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah," Tidak ada salahnya menerima usulan Naruto, bukan?

"Aku akan ke Paris malam ini. Kau urus penerbangannya." Lanjut Sasuke. Ia kemudian meraih jas nya. Setelah memakainya, Sasuke meraih ponsel dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Tanpa menerima jawaban Naruto, ia mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Tak lupa dengan bola kristal digenggamannya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Akhirnya, Sasuke mau diajak berlibur.

"Suigetsu, Sasuke akan berangkat ke Perancis malam ini. Kau urus tiket serta perlengkapannya."

.

* * *

.

Setelah keluar dari area perusahaan, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya pada sebuah tempat di mana Hinata beristirahat dengan damai. Ia ingin mengunjunginya sebelum berangkat ke luar negeri. Jika diingat, kemarin adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggalnya gadis itu. Karena sibuk memikirkan proyek baru, Sasuke tidak bisa mengunjungi makam Hinata untuk mengenangnya. Untuk itu sebelum ke pemakaman, Sasuke menyempatkan membeli bunga lily putih serta bunga _lavender_ kesukaan mendiang Hinata sebagai tanda maaf.

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Udara siang ini begitu terik karena sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim panas. Jasnya telah ia lepas dan ditinggalkan di dalam mobil. Sasuke memegang dua jenis bunga yang berbeda untuk Hinata di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bola kristal pemberian gadis itu.

Saat memasuki area pemakaman, angin sepoi dari arah berlawanan berhembus mengenai wajah Sasuke. Menambah kesan horor pada tempat ini. Sasuke melangkah menuju salah satu makam yang sudah ia hafal letaknya dan duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu meletakkan bunga lily serta _lavender_ di atas tanah makam. Ia beralih mengusap papan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata, _Rest In Peace_' di depannya. Matanya mulai berair saat memori tentang gadis itu terputar kembali di otaknya. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa, sedih, dan menangis. Dalam hati ia mulai memanjatkan doa.

"Hinata. Aku merindukanmu." Gumam Sasuke. "Apa kau bahagia di atas sana? Apa kau sudah bertemu _kaasan _mu?" Tanya Sasuke. Angin sepoi kembali mengena wajahnya, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Hinata, aku ingin bercerita. Aku sekarang sedang merencanakan proyek baru dan kembali bekerja sama dengan Sabaku _corp_. Tapi, _baka_ Naruto malah menyuruhku untuk mengambil cuti. Bukannya itu mengesalkan?" Jika di depan orang lain Sasuke bersikap dingin dan minim berbicara, maka beda lagi jika _di depan_ Hinata.

"Tapi kurasa usulnya itu boleh juga. Aku bisa mendapat ide tambahan untuk proyek baruku. Yang menjadi masalahnya, aku cuti ke luar negeri; Perancis. Itu berarti kita tidak akan _bertemu_ untuk beberapa saat. Yang aku khawatirkan, nanti kau akan kesepian, Hinata. Jika saja kau ada di sini, mungkin aku tidak perlu mengambil cuti. Kau pasti bisa menghiburku." Sasuke sedikit menggerutu.

Hey, Sasuke. Apa tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu? Jika Hinata masih ada di dunia ini, pasti keadaanya akan lain. Kau tetap akan mengacuhkannya. Kau berubah dan menyadari keberadaannya nanti setelah dia meninggalkanmu. Kau lupa soal itu?

"Maafkan aku Hin─"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap _siluet_ seorang gadis yang duduk bersimpuh di bawah pohon beringin yang terletak di tengah pemakaman, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Walau hanya punggungnya... Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Gadis itu...

"Hinata."

Gadis yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke menoleh ke kanan, kiri, serta ke belakang. Mata keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu kembali fokus pada sesuatu di depannya. Saat mata keduanya bertemu, si gadis sempat tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas berdiri dan dengan cepat menghampiri gadis tadi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat berada di belakang gadis itu, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Rambut ini,, modelnya, panjangnya, warnanya, sama persis dengan gadis yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata." Gumam Sasuke.

Gadis di depannya telonjak kaget akibat suara Sasuke barusan. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Y-ya?" Si gadis berdiri dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau...Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia menguatkan genggamannya pada bola kristal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Ya. K-kau siapa?" Jawab gadis itu seraya tersenyum kikuk pada Sasuke. Ia bingung. Mengapa pemuda ini tahu namanya? Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki teman ataupun mantan seperti pemuda di depannya ini. Apa mungkin dia adalah teman lamanya di Perancis?

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik Hinata dan memeluknya. Rindu. Ia rindu sekali dengan gadis ini. Tidak ada yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana rindunya pada Hinata. "Hinata aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Hinata mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya saat menyadarinya. Ia menatap heran sekaligus bingung _plus_ takut pada pemuda asing di depannya. "S-siapa kau?" Hinata mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

**_Krekk_**..

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar bunyi patahan itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. Bibirnya bergetar serta matanya langsung mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dia..baru saja merusak 'makam' yang dirawatnya.

"_Sweetie_~" Hinata bersimpuh di depan makam kecil bertuliskan '_Sweetie Catty, Rest In Peace_'. Ia meraih papan kecil yang telah terbelah dua. Air matanya keluar semakin deras dari pelupuknya.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Apa yang membuat Hinata menangis? Apa karena pelukannya? Sasuke ikut duduk bersimpuh di samping Hinata. _Obsidian_nya melihat sebuah gundukan kecil serta dua keping papan kecil di tangan Hinata. "Kau kenapa?"

"_Sweetie_, maafkan aku. _Sweetie, _jangan marah padaku."

.

* * *

.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi menangis, Sasuke mengajak gadis itu ke sebuah taman yang biasa ia datangi dulu. Tidak ada yang berbeda pada taman ini. Perbedaan hanya terletak pada dua pengunjung yang baru datang. Jika dulu Sakura yang selalu berada di samping Sasuke saat mengunjungi taman yang katanya penuh cinta ini, kini Hinata lah yang berada di sampingnya.

Hinata menatap penuh antusias taman yang baru sekali ini didatanginya. Ia berlari-lari kecil pada sekelompok bunga kosmos. Walaupun belum mekar sepenuhnya, bunga kosmos tetap terlihat indah dan menarik perhatian Hinata agar gadis itu lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengekor Hinata dari belakang gadis itu. Ia tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi berdua bersama Hinata sesuai dengan keinginan gadis itu dulu. Mengingat hal itu, mendadak ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Otaknya kembali memutar memori di mana Hinata yang terkapar dan berlumuran darah di depan matanya. Tapi, yang ada di depan matanya sekarang adalah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum senang.

Sasuke merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Dilihatnya tanggal yang muncul di layar depan _Galaxy S3_ nya. _Friday, 27 July_ _201x_. Dia kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya; membuka sebuah _note _yang ia abadikan di ponselnya. Ada yang salah dengan saat ini. _'Hinata Rest In Peace, Tuesday 26 July 201x_'. Jika Hinata beristirahat dalam kedamaian pada hari Selasa, lalu siapa yang berada di depannya sekarang? Mendadak sekelabat pertanyaan muncul di benak Sasuke. "Argh!" Erangnya seraya mencengkeram rambutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Hinata yang tengah memilin kelopak bunga kosmos, menoleh kepada Sasuke begitu mendengar erangan pemuda itu. Lantas ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu membantunya duduk di bangku taman terdekat.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_san_?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir. Tangannya bergetar.

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya. Jelas-jelas yang dilihatnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata; kekasihnya. Sungguh, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. "Kau.. Kau Hinata. Kau Hinata, kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena nama aslinya bukanlah Hinata. Entah apa yang membuat ia ingin dipanggil dan mengubah namanya menjadi 'Hinata', yang jelas ia tidak begitu menyukai nama aslinya. Begitu juga dengan warna rambutnya. Saat bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, esok harinya ia meminta agar rambutnya dicat ungu kebiruan.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Ku rasa kau salah menyebutkan margaku. Nama lengkapku─" Ucapan Hinata terpotong akibat getaran dari ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku _Hoodie _nya. Dilihatnya siapa yang menelpon sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Ya, _Niisan_. Apa? Kenapa mendadak? B-baiklah. A-aku mengerti."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata mengakhiri obrolan singkat dengan si penelpon.

"Kakakku. D-dia menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke perusahaan. Katanya, aku mendadak akan dipulangkan ke Perancis besok. Padahal aku baru seminggu di Jepang. Hah." Gerutu Hinata seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Barusan kakaknya menelpon memberitahukan perihal dirinya yang akan dipulangkan ke tempat asalnya.

"Kakak? Neji?"

"Neji? Siapa itu? Kakakku namanya─ Iya, iya, aku sedang _on the way_. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu khawatir padaku." Lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata harus terpotong karena kakaknya menelpon yang kedua kalinya. Sepertinya, kakak Hinata sangat _overprotective_ padanya. "Sasuke-_san_, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. _Niisan_ akan mengirimkan _bodyguard_ jika aku tidak kembali dalam lima─"

"Ku antar."

.

* * *

.

Sasuke heran saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa rumahnya bukanlah rumah yang biasa ia tinggali bersama Sakura dulu. Terlebih saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui rumah siapa itu. Keheranan serta kebingungan Sasuke makin bertambah saat Hinata menuntunnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang katanya tempat kakaknya bekerja. Tunggu dulu. Bukannya Neji sekarang masih berada di _Los Angeles _bersama Hyuuga Hiashi?

"_Niisan_."

Saat Sasuke memperhatikan sekitar, Hinata tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara. Diliriknya gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis di sampingnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada apa yang menjadi objek perhatian Hinata.

"Sasuke-_san_, itu kakakku." Ucap Hinata seraya menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Baik pemuda itu maupun Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Uchiha?"

"Sabaku?"

* * *

-**TBC**-

* * *

Cuap-cuap Aira

*Karena ada yang minta sekuel FF ku yang judulnya 'Sacrifice', jadi saya buatkan walau mengecewakan gini. Gapapa kan? Yang penting aku buat lho. Ini FF selingan dari pembuatan ff ku yg judulnya I'm Not A Kid. Sekaligus FF percobaan. Judulnya saya ambil dari judul awal 'Sacrifice' yg saya ganti krna ga sesuai dengan ceritnya. Maaf kalo judulnya tetep ga nyambung sama fict yg skarang. **Otak saya lemah kalo masalah** **Judul dan Summary**. Terserah deh mau baca ato enggak. Tapi kalo udah baca sesi cuap" saya berarti udah baca dong. Hoho

*Ga terlalu paham soal bisnis, proyek, ato apalah yang berhubungan dgn perusahaan. Makanya maklumin kalo saya salah.

*Karena ini FF percobaan, jadi saya butuh apresiasi para _readers-san_. Ini mau dilanjut ato hapus aja. Kalo lanjut, ga bakal panjang-panjang kok. Mungkin 2S aja *mungkin ya. Tapi kalo ga suka, tinggal minta delete aja okeh. Karena sebetulnya, aku mau fokus nyelesein ff multichap ku yang blm tamat. Sesalahnya, ya kayak gini XD Sekaligus **minta saran buat penempatan** **Genre**.

*Okesip, **saya bener-bener butuh apresiasi, saran, masukan, kritikan, dan pendapat dalam bentuk review. **Saya terima Flame selama ga menyangkut _pairing_.


	2. Paris

Sejak _on the way _ke bandara, pikiran Sasuke melayang ke mana-mana. Ia tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan atau lakukan. Sampai-sampai saat mengendarai mobil, ia hampir menabrak seorang nenek tua yang menyeberang jalan. Beruntung Sasuke segera tersadar sehingga nenek tersebut masih terselamatkan meskipun hampir limbung karena kaget.

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang terasa pening.

Bos tampan itu mengambil _iPod_ di jaket yang ia kenakan. Tangan satunya memasang _heeadphone_ di kepalanya, sedangkan tangan satunya lagu menyetel lagu yang akan ia dengar. Namun meskipun mendengar musik, pikirannya tetap pada hal lain. Bahkan ia tidak menghayati lagu seperti biasanya.

Ada banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa diantaranya ialah,

_Hinata adik Sabaku Gaara,_

_Nama lengkap Hinata adalah Sabaku Hinata, sedangkan nama aslinya ialah Sabaku Shion,_

_Hinata tidak kenal Sasuke._

Tetapi, ada satu yang paling membuat Sasuke bingung,

_Hinata yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu ia kenal_.

Memang, Hinata yang sekarang sering tergagap layaknya Hinata yang dulu. Tapi, Hinata yang sekarang lebih sering berbicara dan lebih berani. Sangat bukan Hinata.

* * *

**Time Machine** © **Aiame-Uchiha**/coret/**Airawliet2327 **(**Aira Ai**)

Disclaimer : **Saya adalah titisan Uzumaki Kushina **_ngiahaha _*abaikan_. _Semua orang tahu kalo **Naruto** itu **milik** bung **Masashi Kishimoto**. Jadi, **Sasuke milik neng Aira Ai** aja okesip. Hoho

Warning : a Sekuel, OOC, Gaje, Typo[s], dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

A/N : Ini adalah sekuel dari ff saya yang judulnya 'Sacrifice'. Yang belum baca, saran saya, mending baca fict itu dulu sebelum membaca fict ini biar tahu ceritanya gimana ^_^

**DLDR!**

* * *

-Time Machine —**Paris**-

* * *

_Sasuke terbelak melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu, pemimpin Sabaku corp yang dipilihnya untuk mengerjakan proyek baru bersama. Sabaku Gaara. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, mengapa Hinata memanggilnya 'Niisan'? Bukannya Neji adalah satu-satunya kakak Hinata? Dan Hiashi juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Hinata memiliki kakak selain Neji. Lalu, mengapa seperti ini..._

_Hinata menarik lembut tangan Sasuke, menuntun pemuda itu agar lebih dekat dengan Gaara. "Gaara-nii, kau sudah kenal dengan Sasuke-san?"_

_"Tentu saja. Sabaku corp berkawan baik dengan perusahaannya, Uchiha corp." Ucap Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke._

_Hinata membulatkan mulutnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kau Uchiha Sasuke itu? Ternyata Tokyo tidak seluas yang aku kira, ya. Aku selalu penasaran saat Gaara-nii bercerita tentangmu." Hinata tersenyum._

_"Mengapa kau bersamanya, Shion?" Tanya Gaara seraya menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu pindah ke sisinya._

_"Gaara-nii, jangan panggil aku Shion. Namaku itu Hinata, bukan lagi Shion!"_

_"Shion?"_

_Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nama asliku Sabaku Shion. Tapi aku t-tidak menyukainya. Jadi, aku ganti nama─"_

_Gaara membekap mulut adiknya agar gadis itu berhenti berbicara. Sekarang bukan saatnya bercerita soal asal-usul nama baru. "Apa ada yang kau perlukan sehingga datang kesini, Uchiha?"_

_"Ada. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

_._

* * *

_._

_Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, dua orang laki-laki berwajah tegas duduk berhadapan dengan meja sebagi pembatas keduanya dan saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Satu diantara mereka menyandar di sandaran kursi, sedangkan yang satunya tetap pada posisi awal._

_Gaara mulai bosan karena sedari tadi orang yang mengatakan 'ingin berbicara' dengannya tetap diam tak mengeluarkan suara sejak mereka berdua masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Jika tahu begini, dia tidak akan mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu berharganya yang sebenarnya bisa ia gunakan untuk bekerja atau mengurusi keperluan adik kesayangannya. Sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam, Gaara bangkit dari posisinya dengan kedua telapak tangan berada di atas meja._

_"Uchiha, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Gertak Gaara tidak sabaran._

_Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, "Apa—" Obsidian pekatnya menatap tajam sepasang azure yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan serupa. "—kau benar-benar kakak Hinata?"_

_Gaara mengernyit heran mendapati pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir orang yang perusahaannya baru-baru saja berteman baik dengan perusahaannya. Ekspresi datar tetap dipakai meski wajah sirat keingin-tahuan dapat ditangkap olehnya pada Sasuke. "Apa Hinata adikku atau bukan, berpengaruh pada proyek baru itu?"_

_"Tidak. Hanya saja, dia..." Gantian kening Sasuke yang mengernyit._

_Apa-apaan ini. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun kawan maupun lawan perusahaan mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam! Dan dia sendiri, hampir saja membeberkannya pada Gaara._

**_Cklekk_**!

_Pintu ruang kerja Gaara terbuka, mengundang perhatian dari kedua pemuda di dalamnya. Hinata melongokkan kepalanya, menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan polosnya._

_"Niisan, Apa aku mengganggu?"_

_Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap seorang gadis yang amat dikasihinya seraya tersenyum tipis._

_Gaara menghampiri adiknya, "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_Hinata mendorong sedikit pintu ruang kerja Gaara dan menyelip ke dalam. Seraya menggaruk kening ia berkata, "Ano... aku ingin membeli cemilan ke minimarket dekat perusahan. Bolehkah?"_

_"Segala keperluan, baik itu barang-barang maupun cemilan, aku sudah menyuruh bibi dan sekretarisku menyiapkannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

_Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap jengkel kakaknya, "Kali aja cemilannya tidak sesuai dengan seleraku. Perjalanan ke Paris itu tidak secepat pergi ke Korea, niisan. Bagaimana kalau aku lapar tapi makanannya tidak aku sukai. Nanti—"_

_"Paris? Kau juga akan ke Paris?" Sasuke menginterupsi celotehan Hinata dengan pertanyaannya._

_"Iya. Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, ya?" Hinata mengetuk pelan jidatnya dengan jari telunjuk, mengingat-ngingat kembali insiden di pemakaman umum tadi._

_"Kapan?"_

_"Besok,"_

_"Tidak. Malam ini." Gaara memperbaiki jawaban Hinata._

_Hinata membelalakan matanya ke arah Gaara, "Apa? Bukannya besok?" Gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Pasalnya, dirinya baru seminggu di Jepang dan berencana akan jalan-jalan malam ini karena besok dirinya akan kembali ke tempat asalnya._

_"Tidak jadi. Aku sengaja memajukannya agar kau tidak keluar malam ini."_

_Hinata mencibir. Rupanya kakaknya telah mengetahui rencana jalan-jalannya._

_"Bagaimana kalau berangkat denganku?" Tawar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. _

_"Eh? Sasuke-san juga?" Ekspresi Hinata berubah menjadi sumringah ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia merasa senang, setidaknya ada yang menemaninya sehingga dirinya tidak akan merasa kesepian._

_Sebenarnya, alasan Hinata berlibur ke Jepang bukan hanya karena merindukan kakak satu-satunya. Di Jepang, banyak orang yang ramah padanya. Karyawan-karyawan Gaara sangat baik kepadanya. Di rumah, ada bibi yang sangat menyayanginya seperti Hinata adalah anaknya sendiri._

_Sedangkan di Paris... Di sana memang ada orang tua dan teman-teman kuliahnya. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya begitu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga tak ada waktu untuk mereka berkumpul. Pembantu di rumahnya juga tak seperti pembantunya di Jepang._

_Maka jangan heran mengapa ia senang begitu mendengar bahwa Sasuke juga akan ke Paris. Hinata tahu Sasuke orang yang baik. Entah bisikan dari mana, dia yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan menemani hari-harinya di Paris._

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-_san_!"

Pikiran Sasuke langsung buyar ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing dari belakangnya. Segera ia berdiri dan menoleh. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat mendapati ternyata gadis yang sedang dipikirkanlah yang memanggilnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke. Ia segera berlari agar cepat sampai pada tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri. Di belakangnya ada Gaara dan dua pengawal bertubuh besar yang bertugas membawa kopor Hinata.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Hinata ketika ia telah berada di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku juga baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku ada _meeting_ malam ini." Ucap Gaara.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Meski ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan kakaknya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Gaara sekarang telah menjadi orang sibuk seperti kedua orang tua mereka dan dia mengerti. Hinata berhambur ke pelukan kakaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, ia tidak tahu kapan lagi akan merasakan hangatnya pelukan Gaara.

Gaara membalas pelukan adiknya. Jika boleh, ia ingin sekali berada di sini lebih lama lagi setidaknya sampai Hinata masuk ke ruang tunggu. Sayang sekali dia memiliki _meeting_ penting malam ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Sudah besar tidak boleh menangis." Ucap Gaara saat didengarnya isakan Hinata. Pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut adiknya. Bohong jika Gaara menganggap adiknya sudah besar. Baginya, Hinata akan selalu dianggap sebagai adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya.

Setelah puas, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. "_I'll miss you, dear._" Kemudian ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman perpisahan di kening adiknya.

"_I'll miss you more, niisan_." Hinata balas mencium Gaara, tapi di pipi pemuda itu. Setelah itu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara yang mulai berjalan bersama dua pengawal di belakangnya.

Bagai ditimpa bebatuan, hati Sasuke sakit ketika melihat 'insiden romantis' yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Oke, sepertinya ia mulai yakin dan mengerti bahwa Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata_nya _yang dulu.

Tapi walaupun demikian, ia tetap bahagia dengan kehadiran Hinata yang sekarang. Tidak perduli dengan kenyataan yang ada. Asal dia dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

.

* * *

.

_Paris, Tuesday; July 28th, 201x_

Setelah melalui perjalanan dari Jepang ke Paris selama kurang lebih delapan jam, akhirnya pesawat yang ditumpangi Hinata dan Sasuke tiba dengan selamat di bandara Paris.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah turun dari pesawat, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sesekali gadis itu menguap karena ia baru terbangun ketika pesawat mendarat. Kantuk yang dirasakannya seketika menghilang saat ada tangan besar yang menggenggam lembut tangannya. Wajahnya merona melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba suda berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo pergi!"

Sasuke mulai melangkah dengan enteng seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat kekagetan serta kegugupan Hinata saat dirinya mempererat genggamannya.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Entah mengapa ia senang dan tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Padahal ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain, dan Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya. Tapi yang dirasakannya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Saat keluar dari _Waiting Room_, Sasuke oleh seorang karyawan perusahannya di Jepang bersama satu _bodyguard_ yang telah menunggu kedatangannya. Mereka membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman singkat olehnya.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan penginapan _fullservice_ untuk anda." Ucap karyawan yang dikenal dengan nama Kabuto Yakushi. Sebelum itu, ia menyuruh pengawal yang datang bersamanya agar dia mengambil kopor Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap gadis yang berada di sampingnya, "Mau sekalian denganku?" Tanyanya.

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Sasuke-_san_. Aku akan dijemput orang rumah."

"Hn? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai orang itu datang." Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Kabuto menyusul _bodyguard_ tadi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Kau duluan saja." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi, aduh gimana cara jelasinnya," Sangkal Hinata. Sesungguhnya dirinya tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang dituduhkan Sasuke kepadanya. "A-ah, kau pasti lelah. Jadi sebaiknya kau duluan saja dan beristirahat."

"Kau.. mengkhawatirkanku?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Hinata gelagapan dibuatnya, dan kedua pipi gadis itu mulai bersemu kemerahan.

Hinata bingung apa yang harus dikatakan kepada Sasuke. Matanya melirik ke sembarang tempat agar dapat menemukan alasan yang pas.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hinata berbalik. Dia bernafas lega ketika melihat salah satu sahabat baiknya tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dengan begini, ia dapat menjadikan kehadiran sahabatnya itu sebagai pengalihan.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dari arah samping, muncul satu orang lagi.

Tapi tunggu... pemuda berambut merah? Jangan bilang...

"_Ne_, Hinata kau pasti kaget. Tadi aku bertemu orang ini di rumahmu dan dia memaksa ikut padahal aku sudah melarangnya." Sahabat Hinata yang ber_gender_ cewek itu melirik malas orang yang sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"_Bonjour_, _baby_. _I miss you._" Sapa pemuda berambut merah seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Cepat-cepat Hinata menarik kembali tangannya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kita sudah putus." Ucapnya dengan bahasa _French_. Namun orang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Oh? Siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya menunjuk Sasuke membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku baru sadar ada orang lain... lho, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis tadi membelalakan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya tanpa kacamata.

Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya terpejam. "Hn, lama tidak jumpa..." Lalu ia tersenyum sekilas, "...Karin."

* * *

~oOo~ **TBC** ~oOo~

* * *

A/N:

Ini fict berapa lama nunggaknya? ._.v

Maap kelamaan, idenya tiba-tiba hilang dan akhir-akhir ini aku banyak masalah keluarga yang menyebabkan _mood_ menulis jadi _down_, tapi syukur bisa nyelesain lanjutannya. Ceritanya makin aneh? Makin ga nyambung sama judulnya? Makin membingungkan? Makin Pendek? Maaf maaf maaf sekali lagi. Mungkin, udah ada yang bisa nebak ceritanya? Hehe

P/s : saya gak tahu benar berapa jam perjalanan dari Jepang ke Prancis, jadi maklum kalo salah. saya juga ga pernah ke sana ^^'

Dan terima kasih kepada semua yang baca, _review_, _fave_, _alert, _dan _silent reader_. Mungkin _next chapter_ akan ngaret lagi. Soal Typo, nanti saya _fix_ di lain waktu.

Terima kasih –**_Aira Ai_**.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
